The Small Moments Between us
by smart.deedee
Summary: When distance and time keep us apart, it's the little moments that count. The moments when we can be ourselves. IchiRuki one-shot requested by friend. Read and review.


This is a small one-shot I wrote for my friend Celestial (otherwise known as Mama Hedgehog) over at BA. She's very into IchiRuki, so I thought this would make an excellent birthday present :D I hope she likes it, as well as you.

Title: The Small Moments Between us

Pairings/Characters: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. IchiRuki

Summary: When distance and time keep you apart, it's the little moments that count. The moments when we can be ourselves.

* * *

"Yo, Rukia," I called.

Rukia was back in my world again, assigned to this month's hollow watch.

Of course, she insisted on staying in my house. Before we ever met, she was perfectly happy patrolling Karakura, staying on roofs or light poles, but god forbid she should do _that_ again.

The midget made sure my idiot father knew she was in town, knowing he would be more than glad to take her in. After all, the man was _so_ excited to see his 'third daughter' had returned.

I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of Rukia being my sister. It's simply a horrible, _horrible_ idea, for every reason there is.

"Yo, Rukia," I repeated, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, Ichigo, I was admiring the shelves."

"Stop it! You insisted on coming with me to the market to pick up the groceries, so you gotta help me out." I scolded, reaching into my pocket and pulling a list Yuzu gave me before we left the clinic.

"Here's how it's gonna work, ok? I'll drive the cart and you grab the stuff from the shelves and put them inside the cart, that way we can get outta here quick." I announced, clearly stating my plan.

"Are you crazy, Ichigo? I'm doing none of that. I only asked to come because I thought you would like some company."

"And why would I want your company?"

"Well, it would do wonders for your public profile to be seen with a striking young girl like myself." Rukia replied with a slight twinkle to her eye.

"You're a midget, Rukia. If anyone saw us they'd think I'm stuck babysitting my little sister." I retorted, mocking her comment.

Rukia's height barely reaches my shoulder, but that has never stopped her from getting rough with me, so when her elbow flexed, I knew it would end up in my stomach.

"Stop being stupid, Ichigo. I wasn't about to stay in your house while you were gone."

"Fine. But did you really have to hit me just to tell me that?"

"That was for calling me a midget."

"You should accept who you are, Rukia."

My words had not finished leaving my mouth when she was hitting me again. Apparently she wasn't up for jokes today.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Let's just do the shopping, okay?"

I realized it was best we stopped our bickering and carry on with the shopping. I was confused by her mood since she's usually more entertained by the little things that humans do, and coming to the market is one of them. Especially if you throw in an offer to get her some juice packs. She loves the damn things.

"Rukia, grab some rice, please." I said, noticing how absentminded she was.

I kept pushing the car and asking her to help me, and to my surprise, she actually listened to me. Right then I knew there was something bothering her.

"What's wrong, Rukia? You're acting strange."

"I'm okay, Ichigo. Don't worry about it."

I turned my head to look at her, and I felt a tug somewhere inside me when I noticed the sadness in her eyes.

I stopped pushing the cart down the aisle, thinking I must find a way to get Rukia to talk to me.

"Rukia, we've gone to hell and back. We've lost our lives countless times, only to find ourselves alive again. There have been times I've felt the weight of the world on my shoulders. I've been alone…"

Rukia's face turned slightly to look at me from the corner of her eye. When I saw her, I noticed the tug was still there.

"… And whenever I've been alone, you've come to keep me company. You may not be the easiest company to have around, but you're just the kind I need. Honestly, it hurts me to see you can't tell me what is wrong. You shouldn't have to carry the weight of your burdens alone, because you've always helped me carry mine. Please, let me carry it with you."

Rukia looked up at me, the twinkle slowly returning to her eyes. "I've missed you, Ichigo."She said, bowing her head, "I know we always bicker and fight a bit, but it has been hard being apart. I thought you would be happier to see me…"

Rukia kept talking but I wasn't listening. I couldn't help but scratch my head, trying to think of how I didn't notice the source of her worries was me.

"… I know you probably think I'm exaggerating, because it's always like this between us. But it has been so long since the last time we saw each other… I guess I was hoping that just for once things would be different."

Even when Rukia and I know each other so well, there are times when I can't figure out what to say to her. Even if I can relate to how she's feeling.

I thought it was best to forget the conversation and move on. After all, neither of us gain anything from it. I looked around the aisle in the market and noticed something in a shelf. Thinking it could help cheer her up, I picked one up.

"Hey, Rukia, how about we take some of these to the park later? It's a lovely day to go outside and sit under a tree, don't you think?" I asked, showing her the juice packs I grabbed from the shelf.

"Juice packs?" Rukia asked, looking up at me with that twinkle on her eye that tells me she is happy, "Ichigo, are you sure you want to…"

"Yeah, Rukia, let's do it. At least that gets us out of the house and far from my idiot father." I said, downplaying my reasons for spending the afternoon with her.

"Your idiot father, huh? I'd say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Ichigo." She chuckled.

"What do you have to say for yourself, midget? At least I can reach what's on the shelves."

The moment Rukia's elbow flexed, aiming for my stomach, I knew things would be fine between us, even if we never cease to bicker.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. It was meant to be a drabble, but I got a little carried away by the IchiRuki XD. Please leave comments and review. Arigato.


End file.
